def_jam_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Martial Arts
Martial Arts is one of the fighting styles featured in Def Jam Fight For NY. Description Martial artists are notoriously difficult to pin down. They can move around slower opponents with ease and strike rapidly from deceptive angles and with intricate combinations. Although known for their excellent speed, martial artists also have a complex fighting style, which makes it hard to anticipate their striking attacks. What really makes martial artists forces to contend with are their astonishing defensive skills—skills that can frustrate the best of fighters from any genre. Not only can martial artists block most incoming attacks with relative ease, but they also possess strong counterattacks and reversals with which to open up wide opportunities for further attacks. Block, block, counter. This rhythm is the mantra of the skilled martial artist. Martial artists rarely attack first, so think in terms of self-defense—meaning, wait until your opponent attempts a strike, and then react. You can capitalize on every attack and turn it into a favorable opening. You will send many foes packing—often demoralized and re-evaluating their fighting strategies. Offensively, martial artists have only moderate attack strength, but that is offset by their numerous diverse techniques. They have many moves at their disposal, but none is really devastating. That being said, they do have many striking combos that can engage and throw off the most attentive opponents. These combos easily blend both kicks and hand strikes into a furious and menacing mix. Learn how to change up combos between kicks and punches. Anticipate what two combos you will use as follow-up moves before throwing the first attack at your opponent. Always think three moves ahead. Martial artists have a few medium-range grapples. Use them sparingly, not as something to dominate your fighting strategy. Use grapples more often to complement your impressive striking arsenal. KO Capability: Flying/Reflex Attack Because of their impressive speed and agility, martial artists have an amazing ability to use environmental objects to their advantage. In this case, a reflex attack can be devastating. Run at a wall or other object and press punch or kick to execute a reflex attack while leaping off of the object and into the air. If your opponent is in Danger, this attack results in a KO. Recommended Hybrid Martial artists have striking down to a science, but they are generally weak in the grappling department. Wrestling, with its strong grapples, is an excellent combination to round out a style that then becomes dangerous not only in toe-to-toe stand-up fighting, but also while grappling in the corners and on the ground. This hybrid can be completely unpredictable. Your opponent never knows what's coming next. How to Beat a Martial Artist In a stand-up fight, a martial artist has no problem dealing with your striking attacks. If you really want to punish your foe, get in close and grapple. Grab hold and slam your competitor against a wall or onto the ground, and don't let up. If you allow him a chance to counter and bust out some fast combos, you may be in for it. Most stand-up martial arts stylists are not comfortable in grapples and especially not on the ground. Given their few grapple techniques and weak overall grappling skills, they really don't have a hope fighting against a grappling specialist like a wrestler or submission fighter. Any genre of fighter can defeat them by coming at them with grappling attacks that they won't know how or even have the ability to counter. Be wary of their excellent defenses. To avoid having your techniques countered or reversed, mix it up with strikes and grapples as feints to make it difficult for them to anticipate the proper block. Whatever you do, don't try to outstrike them. Stay close and throw them around the ring. Fighters Who Uses Martial Arts These are the following fighters who uses martial arts as their first style. *Bless *Bo *Chiang *Crazy Legs (Capoeira) *Crow *Doc *Dan G (Capoeira) *Flava Flav (Drunken Fist) *Havoc *Ice-T *Jacob *Joe Budden *Lil' Flip (Capoeira, until The Takeover) *Lil' Kim *Sean Paul (Capoeira) *Solo Category:Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Fighting Styles Category:Fighting Styles in Def Jam Fight for NY Category:Gameplay Category:Def Jam Fight For NY The Takeover